


Nightmare (Creepypasta Oc)

by FallenWolf22



Series: Background Information, and One-Shots [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/pseuds/FallenWolf22
Summary: Nightmare is a creature known for her fear and boogieman tendencies, and yes I said her. Nightmare is a girl who can create fear and monsters, she feeds off the fear that people create, she's been around for 30 years or so least most really, no one knows how long she had been around but her clothes and jewelry should tell you, but she still looks the same age as to when she was created, but here is how she came to be.Here is where our story begins!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	Nightmare (Creepypasta Oc)

Nightmare was first seen by A Photographer Franklin Novocaine who had taken a series of pictures that Nightmare first shown up in, most the photographers he had taken showed a teenage girl who was half hidden the shadows of a corner originally he thought it was a fluke or double exposure since before the picture was taken there was no girl in the corner. The photo was retaken and when Franklin took a look at the serious of picture's the girl had moved closer and was clearer which showed and it horrified Franklin, it showed that the left side of her body was decayed and the right side was cut, beaten, and stabbed the clothing she wore was torn and in some places it showed as if it had been [repaired but was withered away](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=214048657), as he studied the picture's he noticed that in each picture the girl moved forward each time, before the final picture he had taken, it showed that the girl was staring straight at the camera, wearing a very grizzly smile. 

Yelping at the sight of such a smile, Franklin dropped the picture he had gotten the feeling of being watched, looking around quickly worrying that someone else was in the Dark Room, but seeing no one. He reached down and grabbed the picture looking at it again and expecting the girl withe grizzly smile to be there, but she wasn't jumping with surprise Franklin grabbed the other photos that held the girl there were 13 pictures in total that the girl had appeared in, but as he was checking them the girl wasn't in them at all, as if the girl was never there. Shaking slightly that she wasn't there, he put the pictures into a book for his clients. Closing the book and walking out the Dark Room, reaching the main room and handing his clients the photo's.

"Hope you like them." Franklin said.

"We will." His clients said and walked out of the shop.

Franklin watched them walk before hearing the loud chiming of the grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the shop. Realizing it was time to close up the shop, he head over to the window's, moving over the right window and closing the blinds, then walking over the left side and grabbing the string of the blinds. He got the feeling of being watched again and looking out the window, letting out a yelp and falling backwards seeing the girl standing in front of the window with the same grizzly smile as she showed from the picture earlier. Franklin rubbed his eyes quickly giving a silent pray that he was just tired. Blinking rapidly, and seeing that she was no longer there, he let out the breath, Franklin hadn't realized he had been holding. He stood up and pulled the string on the blinds, once the blinds had covered the entire window, he pulled the string again making sure it stopped, before moving over to the door and locking and turning around, and doing a once over the shop making sure nothing had moved and head upstairs to the second floor to where he lived.

Later that night....

Franklin got ready for bed, once he finished he walked over to his bed and got in, laying down and slowly drifting off to sleep, but not before have the feeling of being watched. Once he closed his eyes he fell asleep.

He dreamt of different things, happy things, before the scenery became black and gave off a horrific feeling of dread and fright. Franklin looked around as he started to wonder around the desolated dreamscape, before he heard the sound of a girl singing he couldn't tell how old the voice that was singing was, the song sound [eerie and dreadful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2rIvy4c4S8&list=PLU2F87N2bx-ZP006aZv6sutFyLFU7c3W2&index=2) as if something more sinister was coming. Franklin noticed as he looked around the origin of the song came from, a young girl who was quite far from where he was could be heard singing, he started to run after the girl, but she moved farther and farther from him, he called out to her, "Excuse me, Miss could you please stop!" The girl continued to sing and walk farther ahead of him.

Franklin stopped and bent over trying to catch his breath, he looked towards the direction of where the girl was and saw her stop, "Thank you for stopping!" He called out to her once he had caught her breath and lightly jogged over to her, once he was behind her, he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, and turning her towards himself, before a he let out a yelp and tumbled backwards letting go of her in the process.

"What's wrong, sir?" The girl asked, looking at him.

Franklin scooted backwards trying to get away from the girl, it was the same girl from the photos and from the window, she had the same grizzly smile it gave off the vibe of death, and suffering," N-n-nnothings wrong." He stuttered out of fear and fright.

"Is there something on my face?" The girl asked,moving towards Franklin.

"N-n-nno there isn't anything." Franklin once again stuttered out.

The girl continued to give him the grizzly smile, but as Franklin continued to look at her he noticed more things about the girl, she couldn't have no older then 19, and her body looked as terrible as in the photo, but he noticed more of her body on the left side of her body was decayed and the right side was cut, beaten, and stabbed the clothing she wore was torn. But more than that stood out was the jewelry she wore which was from the year 1849, it looked older. He looked at the girls face again, and noticed she had sniffed the air, and hummed as if she had smelled something sweet, before giving off a [creepy and crazed laughter ( Go to 1:07)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgJmcFchJ7E&t=72s), once she stopped laughing she looked at him.

"What's your name?" Franklin finally mustered out at he looked at her.

"My name, *laughing* well my real name you shalt not know, but you can call me Nightmare!" The girl called Nightmare stated at she looked at Franklin.

"Why are you called Nightmare?" Franklin asked as he looked at her, afraid of her more than ever.

"Here's why: I'm fear, I'm nightmare, I'm THE boogieman, I'm the things people fear! If fear dies so do nightmare's, then there is no more fear, I always create fear and monsters! There will always be fear around every corner and every turn, be afraid be very afraid!" Nightmare growled at Franklin, before he screamed and then a sound slashing and tearing could be heard before the scream was silenced.

 

"BE AFRAID, BE VERY AFRAID, or you may be next!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, lately I have been reading Creepypasta I have had this idea of one for quite some time I loosely based around the urban legend the boogieman. If do end up reading this short little story and hopefully its understandable because I have no idea of how I'm going to type it out. It took me about four hours to complete if you don't count the mistake I created and accidentally delete all of it, but I got it all back I do hop you enjoy it. I would love some feedback on it! Thank you!
> 
> Copy @ Right's belong to creators of the name Creepypasta, and I own the Oc characters.


End file.
